


Thrilling Little Lift

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita always arguesEventually you intervene...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Thrilling Little Lift

\- “ENOUGH...”  
\- Before anyone can stop you you pick Lita up  
\- All but dumping her over your shoulder  
\- She wriggles angrily  
\- You just tighten your grip  
\- “PUT ME DOWN!”  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “Not likely...”  
\- You walk away with a smirk  
\- She’s still wriggling  
\- Trying to hit   
\- Or kick  
\- You  
\- You laugh and continue to walk  
\- By the time you’ve got her inside your room she’s screaming  
\- Angry as hell  
\- You lock the door  
\- Then let her down  
\- She curses you loudly  
\- Several times  
\- “I was doing fine...”  
\- “Listen, Lita... The boss wanted you two to stop...”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “Besides, now you look pretty badass...”  
\- You laugh  
\- “It took someone else dragging you away to make you stop.”  
\- She sighs  
\- Looks at you   
\- She’s still angry  
\- “C’mere...”  
\- You murmur the words  
\- Pull her gently into your arms  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “I love you, my tiny Spitfire.”


End file.
